Eggsy, College, and Other things
by QilaHyukjae
Summary: A letter arrived at Eggsy's home, and it caught him off-guard. Roxy came that evening, and unexpected stories were told. [Also posted at my AO3 under the name hungryforramen]


Four and a half years of serving Kingsman, Eggsy Unwin still doesn't have a degree. Before serving the secret service, he was the "bad-but-good guy" in his neighbourhood – or rather naughty. And long before that, he was the golden boy in his school; he achieved excellent grades, was into gymnastics, aced examinations, until this Dean dude came along and destroyed his and his mom's life.

Fast forward in his life, he met a middle-aged man with an umbrella in his hands at the foot of the police station. He – apparently his name was Harry Hart – said that Eggsy's father saved his life. Eggsy's heart unruffled, but his mind was perturbed. Well, all that Eggsy could assume that this man could be a mafia, dressing all elegantly like that with a plain black umbrella in hand. Who in Hell would know someone's name unless the owner's name was in trouble? Also, the weather isn't too hot or rainy. _Old men with money are strange as hell_, he thought for a second.

_Should I run? Should I run?_

Harry died suddenly while on a mission. Eggsy wasn't fine – of course he wasn't. Harry had been his mentor. He was like a dad to Eggsy, and Harry was the first person he looked up to. Until now, Eggsy wished he could use the amnesia dart on himself, but he believes that the memory of seeing his mentor die through the monitor would serve as a driving force to be a great Kingsman, just like his late mentor.

_I hope you're proud of me, Galahad._

"Eggsy," his mom, Michelle, entered his study with a cup of chamomile tea in one hand, an envelope in another hand, and a smile on her face. His mom looked cheery, and every time Eggsy sees her like that, he feels contented. He feels happier. He had forgotten how messy, confused, and how terribly submissive she was back when Dean was in their life. Eggsy was glad he had taken her out of that slum and killed the dickhead and his cronies. Well, not literally killing them, but still.

"Yeah, Mom?" Eggsy sat up and put aside the comic book he had read a couple million times for the past few weeks.

She placed the cup of tea on the coffee table across them, and handed him the envelope, and Eggsy took it with much curiosity. He felt the texture in his hands – soft surface, yet it was hard, as if it was made of wood.

Before he could do anything any further, pain hit is upper body as his mother crushed him into tight embrace. "Congratulations, my son!" She sounded excited as she grabbed and hugged him tightly. What could make his mom so happy and hugged him till he can't breathe?

"M-mom! I can't _breathe_!" Eggsy choked. He tried to push his mom for space to take a deep breath. It's hard enough when she's around him too. She always has strong, yet distinctive perfume smell that strongly punched his nostrils.

As soon as she let go of his son, Eggsy took a look at the name of the addresser. He saw his full name on it too. It looked celebratory to him. He scowled. "What's this, Mom?" Did postman sent to a wrong Gary Unwin? But the address looked as if it was his. "Is this a mistake?"

His mom's face turned disbelief in an instant. She slapped his head rather not lightly. "I thought you're a genius!"

"Well, I can read, _Mother_, but," he waved the envelope at her face. "_Imperial College_? I didn't pass when I graduated! Imperial College – what bollocks!"

His mom shrugged. "What do you mean you didn't graduate with flying colours? You did get—" She stopped as soon as her son glared menacingly at her. "Um, all C's were okay." She shrugged again, and this time she stood and pulled her hot pink blouse's hem. "I'll go now. Those muffins are waiting for me." She stalked off, leaving Eggsy behind.

He tore the envelope and reached the application letter and what seemed to be a prospectus. So he was on some special term between the school and Kingsman. _Some endorsing shite_, he thought. But Imperial College? _I'm supposed to choose what course I want?_ None of these make any sense to him. He thought for a moment. Nope, his life had never made any sense.

He knew Merlin was behind this, but it irks him. He pulled out his iPhone (which directs his calls to Merlin's office or to other Kingsmen, rather than the usual transmission route of normal phones). He went through his list of contacts until he found Merlin's name.

The call connected. "Should I assume that you've received the letter from Imperial College?" Merlin didn't even greet him with, at least, a "Hello".

"Seriously?" Eggsy was lost.

"Fortunately, yes, Eggsy."

"But, why?" Eggsy didn't like it. He once liked studying, but not anymore. Back when he was in training to become a Kingsman, he vowed that would be his last time really studying his butt off. He enjoyed studying; now it all seemed very pointless. Also, nobody said any word to him. It was shocking. He was just re-reading a comic and now he was holding an application letter and a booklet of courses.

He could hear Merlin sighed on the other line. "Once upon a time, Harry told me that he wanted you to get a degree." At the mention of Harry's name, Eggsy's heart beat at faster pace. He gulped, and couldn't reply anything. His mouth dried almost instantly.

"He said you were smart, but you gave everything away because you were a teen filled with trouble in his life." Eggsy couldn't deny that. "Too bad he passed too soon. Harry was the one who wanted to enrol you personally into a school. I've summarized, at least. He wanted you to at least have a degree; you might quit this line of work one day."

After his long silence, Eggsy spoke. "I'm not gonna quit! I have Harry's legacy to continue!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "But, Merlin, my C's can't place me in that school! They'd probably throw my letter even before it reached the school's doorstep!"

Merlin was hesitant to answer. "Uh, I've pulled some strings."

So he didn't get in that distinguished school with his C's. "Oh, thought I was a smart bloke."

"That's unless you desire to study at the sixth form to improve your results," Merlin chimed suddenly. "But, Eggsy, don't be hard on yourself. You were young, then, weren't you?"

"Are you saying that at that age I haven't matured? Taunting me, are you, Merlin?"

The older man's voice was slightly high in defence. "That's not what I meant!"

"Otherwise?" Eggsy challenged.

"Anyway," Merlin said, ignoring Eggsy, "You have until next week to send in the application letter. Provide everything it requires. Send your application letter to the school yourself. Or do you still need me to do it for you?"

Eggsy scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Well then, Eggsy, I'll see you soon. Oh, and another thing: don't be too stubborn. This is for your own sake." The call was disconnected.

Eggsy stared at the papers in his hand. For once, he felt good, knowing that Harry had called him a smart kid, yet he was very upset. Harry wasn't here with him to celebrate and show him gratitude. He couldn't thank his mentor enough. Eggsy have always felt this – incompleteness. He didn't want to be what someone who's isn't thankful. He know, somewhere in his mind that his mentor would be glad that his protégé will soon be a student in a college.

_Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much._

* * *

That evening, Eggsy woke up to the knocking on his room's door. He sat up – and not leaving his bed just yet – and he rubbed his eyes. He was still sleepy. Another set of steady knock on the door. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It flashed 4.27PM.

He reluctantly jumped out of the comfy bed, and went for the door. He opened it. His brows furrowed in puzzlement. "Roxy?" Indeed the last person he'd thought of seeing when opening the door.

She pushed him aside and entered Eggsy's sacred lair. "God, the smell of man is strong in here." She fell into the sofa where hours ago Eggsy was on. She grabbed the comic and flipped it.

Sleepy and groggy, Eggsy ignored the remark Roxy made. "What are you doin' here?"

Roxy looked up, flicked her long locks, and smiled sweetly. "I heard."

"And?" He was still in disbelief that Roxy came to his room – no, his sacred lair – and spun around gracefully like the Queen of England.

"I'm here to congratulate you, of course!"

Another set of knock on the door. _Who is it this time?_ Eggsy grumbled inwardly.

Eggsy's mom poked her head into view. "Roxy, are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, no, Miss Unwin. I have to finish a thesis. I'm here just to congratulate Eggsy," Roxy declined politely with a smile.

"Are you sure?" His mom insisted.

"Yes, Miss Unwin."

"Please, if you change your mind, you can come along and have dinner with us. I'll be cooking extra servings, anyway."

"Yes, Roxy," sleepy Eggsy remarked sarcastically. "You'll leave soon, yeah?"

"Uh, Miss Unwin, on second thought, why not? I'll stay for dinner," Roxy said with the toothy grin that successfully annoys Eggsy all the time.

"Great! We'll be having my secret pasta recipe. He grew up with it – loved it when he was a kid." The ladies giggled. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Pleasure's mine, Miss Unwin," Roxy said, and noticed Eggsy who silently rolled his eyes and slapped his palm on his forehead.

Eggsy's mom closed the door and he got back onto his bed. "I'll sleep. Wake me up when dinner's ready, alarm clock."

"Will do, my master," replied Roxy sarcastically, as she flips the comic in hand.

* * *

"Oi, arsehole!" Eggsy felt someone shook him violently. His first instinct was to electrocute the intruder with his ring. Instead twisted on his bed and covered his face from the "noise". "Oi, wake up!"

Eggsy could smell the freshly baked muffins for desert from downstairs. He took a deep breath, yet ignoring Roxy who had been trying to wake him up. He was fully awake by now, but it wouldn't be Eggsy if he gets up straight away. The days during his Kingsman training and his missions were hellish. He had to be alert all the time, and he didn't like that part. In fact, he would be studying soon, and he would be receiving deadly missions in the nearest future. He needs to enjoy this holy time now than wasting it all by being awake when he still has it in his own possession.

"Wait till your mom hears about her one-hell-of-an-arse son," said Roxy, giving up on waking up her colleague. After that short commotion, Eggsy felt at peace. He shrunk deeper into the fluffy pillow.

Few minutes later, he felt like his brain collided after the impact of a smack. "Wake up, you barmy young man! Wake up! I've cooked you dinner while you've only slept! _Wake up!_" It was his mom.

Defeated, he forcefully got out of bed and strutted lazily towards the dining room. There sat his younger half-sister, Daisy, and Roxy who have given up waking stubborn Eggsy.

"Good morning," said Roxy mockingly.

"Good morning, Madame Imbécile," Eggsy replied sourly.

Before they could argue any further, Eggsy's mom sat and started distributing their porcelain plates. Eggsy stared hungrily at his dinner, and so did Roxy.

"So, Roxy, I haven't seen you in so long. How you've been, dear?" Eggsy's mom asked.

"I've been well, never better." Roxy popped another mouthful of pasta into her mouth.

"Eggsy here is going to college soon, and I hope and pray that he'll do well. Knowing him, he had been a naughty but obedient boy – very rebellious, though – but it was my fault for making his life topsy-turvy." To Eggsy's disbelief, he had never let his mom say anything that sounded "cheesy", and she knows it well, yet he couldn't stop her today: his mouth was full of her scrumptious secret recipe pasta. All he could do was to grunt. "I'm really sorry, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, Eggsy."

Eggsy's eyebrows formed a deep frown. Why out of all days must it be in front of Roxy? He swallowed his food and spoke. "Mom, can we not—"

"Let your mom say all she wants to say to you. You can't be shy at this age, can you? You gotta man up, Eggsy, man up!" Roxy smirked.

Roxy caught Eggsy's glare and despite that, Eggsy couldn't react any further to it. Somehow, he obeyed her. She was right although it was sarcastic: at this age, despite the exterior of a man, a Kingsman, he was shallow and easily embarrass. Those were few of his cons and habits.

Before they could argue any further, Michelle asked, "Have you seen your letter?"

"Yeah," he answered curtly. He didn't want to think of it either.

"What does it say?" His mom enquired further, making an effort to be conversational.

He shrugged. "Asked me to choose what I want."

"What do you want?" Roxy chimed in, later took another bite of her pasta. "By the way, Miss Unwin, this is really good," she complimented the older woman with a genuine smile.

Michelle was glad to hear the compliment. "Thank you! You know, Roxy, he has never told me it's delicious, but asks for more."

"Mom," Eggsy warned, a little desperate. She has been leaking a number of child-Eggsy stories that he didn't want anyone to hear about. They were fucking embarrassing. He took a deep breath before saying anything. "I haven't thought of it," he said honestly.

"Why haven't you?"

Instead, his lips momentarily pursed, thinking. _It's another burden. It's Harry's request; he requested it. He wanted me to have a future, at least, if I quit being a Kingsman. Merlin pulled some strings and it had never happened in Kingsman's history. I feel stupid, and I feel fucking guilty. I could get a mission tomorrow, and I can die if my fucking brain ain't thinking fast. I could –_ A series of reasons ran through his mind at the second. He wished he could say them. "Was too lazy," was all he said.

He glanced to his side, and saw Roxy giving him a thin smile. She as if knew what he was thinking, or maybe she had heard of it back at the Kingsman HQ's corridors (somewhere he hadn't been for nearly month, and somewhere he didn't want to be, ever).

Michelle nodded in understanding. She knew his son would not read something as wordy and confusing as the papers he received earlier. "We can discuss 'bout it tonight."

Eggsy nodded silently, and shove a mouthful of pasta into his mouth. He pouted like a child.

She looked at Roxy who had finished her meal. "Would you like more pasta?"

Roxy shook her head. "I'm good, Miss Unwin. That pasta was the best thing I've had in a long time, really."

"Well, okay, if you want more, help yourself." The older woman pushed the chair back and walked off, taking Daisy's plate away too.

"Ass-kissin'." Eggsy mumbled after his mom disappeared into the kitchen, and eyes narrowed obviously; scrutinizing Roxy's being.

"What?" She was taken aback. "What's wrong with having manners?"

"Nothing's wrong, but that was ass-kissin'," Eggsy accused.

His mom came back with a bigger porcelain plate in hand – variety of muffins placed on it. "Dessert for everyone," Michelle chimed merrily. "Have plenty of these in the kitchen; should pack some for you."

As Roxy tried to protest, Michelle quickly spun around and made her way to the kitchen.

"Your mom has sense of hospitality." Roxy said, mostly amazed by Michelle. "Unlike you."

Eggsy shrugged, taking a muffin in hand. "That's why she handles the house."

"Eggsy, I do want to talk to you for a bit, later," Roxy said silently. She know she can't say anything in front of Daisy who was busy eating her own muffin.

"What about?"

"Things," said she. "I'll explain further later." Roxy took her own muffin, and nibbled it.

* * *

The two Kingsmen walked into Eggsy's library– and he shut the door behind them noiselessly.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Eggsy gestured at the armchair, inviting Roxy to sit.

Roxy sat, and looked at the shelves before speaking. "Apart from wanting to congratulate you, Merlin did tell me to talk sense into you."

_Talk sense? Shit,this can't be good_, the young man thought.

"Actually, we all know and do expect you to be reluctant to receive the offer."

His eyebrows furrowed. "College?"

"No. About you to be the successor of Arthur."

He had not heard of any news from any of the Kingsmen, but this was the first time he heard it, and it came from Roxy. Eggsy can't help it but to scoff at the ridiculous offer. "What shit are you talking now?" Earlier that caught him off-guard was a letter from Imperial College, and now it's Roxy coaxing him.

Roxy held her fingers nervously, holding them from twirling her locks. She sat up straight. "We have no one that suits the position but you to be the successor of Arthur, _Galahad_." Eggsy covered up his shiver as Roxy mentioned his codename – this can't get any serious, can it?

"D-drop the codename, Rox," he said defiantly, but also tasted the hint of regret of showing his nervousness through his stutter. "You don't have to use the codename." Even his laugh sounded nervous. At least the letter from Imperial College didn't make him as nervous like this.

"While you were lounging around at home, everyone got together discussed in detail. They all propose you to be the successor of Arthur. But everyone knows how uncompromising you are."

Eggsy didn't realize that his head shook for quite a long time. He disagreed. "Roxy... Rox..." He cleared his throat. "Roxanne." He heard his voice was being too serious – which is not very Eggsy at all – and cleared his throat again. "L-look, I think everyone has made a mistake on wanting me to be replacing that old shit I killed years ago, but Kingsman runs smoothly without anyone being in that seat; and it has been a long time since then.

"However, if needed, Roxy, there's Merlin and he does excellent job always, and he's perfect at everything, yeah? And there is you..." He paused for a millisecond. "Yes, you Lancelot. You deserve the spot more than I do. I won't fit, but you will."

Roxy was confused. She was supposed to be persuading Eggsy, and not Eggsy persuading her. She shook her head, as if to shake whatever Eggsy said into her mind.

"Plus, you have a degree!" _What a useless reason, Eggsy, awesome_, he thought to himself.

"But, Eggsy," Roxy said to protest, "Everyone eventually agreed unanimously to inaugurate you to become the next Arthur. And guess what: you can keep your codename!"

Eggsy disagreed even further. "I think everyone started to hate me since I compromised everything in the mission we did after the Valentine shit went down."

Roxy nodded slowly. "Well... that is true."

"See? If I was to take that position, what would happen? People would scrutinize my ideas, my pleas, and hate me forever. Also, they are all Kingsman agents, Rox, and they kill. I don't wanna get killed, especially by agents who would've worked under me."

Roxy scowled. "What the Hell, Eggsy? Nobody's gonna kill you!"

"I did kill Arthur, remember? And must I be reigning his last position in which he died in that same chair I'd sit if I was to take up the title?"

"Eggsy–" Roxy objected again.

"No means no, Roxy." He said. "I will talk to Merlin another time, and even conduct the meeting if I have to. I want to pass. But if anyone wants a recount, my vote goes to only Merlin and you. The two of you deserves this much more than I do."

"My mission stops here, Eggsy," she said quietly. "It wasn't really a mission, but Merlin wanted you to know that they won't stop until you eventually are in that seat."

"Then, Merlin talks to me," he said, matter-of-factly. "But, Rox, why are you telling me all of this? Merlin could've told me himself."

Eggsy glanced at shrugging Roxy. "My vote was _you_, Eggsy," crestfallenly she said.

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

She took another deep breath. "Also 'bout your studies, Eggsy, try not to flop. You've fucked up enough of your life, and as a colleague, I saw Merlin was pleased to get you enrolled there. If that's Merlin, just imagine Harry. He would've loved to see you get your degree."

They were silent there: Eggsy thinking about Harry, and Roxy thought of what she should do next.

Roxy stood. "I should get going," she said, straightening her blouse.

Eggsy uncrossed his legs and nodded. "See ya." He felt really solemn.

Roxy smiled tiredly. "See ya too." She stalked off, and opened the door slightly and the door closed behind her.

He can't believe that he just had a conversation with the always competitive Roxy, and she looked like she completely agreed to that "unanimous decision". He disliked the idea that Roxy was brought forward to deal with this. Back during his training, his only friend amongst the trainees had been Roxy. Apart from Harry, he was thankful for Merlin and Roxy. These three people had been there for him always in Kingsman.

Michelle entered shortly with Eggsy's application letter and the prospectus in her arms. Eggsy thought she looked delighted. Of course she would, her son would be going to a distinguished school.

"You wanna do it now?" Her voice was light and motherly. It made Eggsy felt really comfortable and calm.

He nodded tiredly. "Sure," he said straightened his back and his mom sat at the seat Roxy was sitting at moments earlier.

"You've went through this book thing, haven't you?" His mom dissembled the papers in front of them. Eggsy went through the prospectus.

"No, I haven't," he said, exhaling.

His mom nodded. "It's alright, we'll read it together."

* * *

That night ended slowly. Eggsy yawned by the time he put down the black inked pen. He saw his mom smiled all the way through. She enjoyed seeing his son getting ready for college (even if Eggsy had just finished writing his details onto the registration paper), and it will be a long time until it would be Daisy's turn.

"I'm proud of you, Eggsy Unwin," his mom hugged him tenderly.

He heard sobbing, and there, his heart broke. "Mum…"

"Sorry, not supposed to cry," Michelle said as she wiped her own tear off.

It was Eggsy's turn to hold her into embrace. "I love you, Mum. You have to know that, no matter what, I'll do my best for you." He bit his lips, trying to stop himself from breaking down into tears too. He don't want his mom to see him in that state. He looked up to the ceiling, wishing the tears that were welling up in his eyes would seep back into the tear duct.

She nodded. "You'd better pass your tests, or I'll kill you."

Eggsy laughed heartily. "You can kill me if I flunk even one subject."

_I'll do my best, Harry. Thank you._


End file.
